


Trauma

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Good Omens Series [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alterous - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Assisted Masturbation, Blanket Permission Statement Available, Canon Non-Binary Character/s, Currently Naga Form Crowley, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Happy Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Pronouns For Aziraphale, Long Live Feedback (LLF) Comment Project Friendly, Mainly Off Screen Sex, Naga, Not Cured By Sex, Other, Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain., Sex Aftermaths, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley, She/her pronouns, Trauma, Ze/Zem Pronouns, demigender, grey romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: Crowley thought she could do this, she thought...(Rewrite No.2 of Sexual Snuggles and Mental Repercussions while transferring from paper to computer. #Subseries #Eventual Happy Ending)





	Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> The (A)sexual Snuggles and Mental Repercussions Series is a series of works inspired by each other. The Trauma Series is a sub series of works that are directly connected to each other. 
> 
> Note: The Trauma series was originally called the (A)sexual Snuggles and Mental Repercussions Series before I renamed it and made it a subseries instead.

She rolls over scowling

Hiding her vagina against the bed

Her tail coiled tight

Instead of around Aziraphale's legs like usual

It's done.

_Finally_

Now the blasted hormones

Nagging at her can give her a break

_She just wants to sleep..._

Exhaustion weighing her down like lead weights

Aziraphale wraps ze's arms around her

As she snuggles against ze's chest

_ Hiding_

_She just wants to forget..._

Her hips are firmly angled away from ze's

_Since when does she even care where her hips are?<strike>  
</strike>_

The tip of her tail wraps around ze's legs

_Maybe if she pretends it's okay she can forget..._

Ze's hands stroking her hair

Shushing sounds, singing

Calming, calming singing

_She just wants to scream._

She doesn't want

Ze's hands on her right now

And yet she does,

_She really truly does_

Maybe if she buries herself

In ze's chest she can forget

Maybe she can make this feeling stop

She thought she could do this

Why!?

Why can't she do this!?

_Why is it so difficult!?_

She wants to scream,

She wants to yell

But she's tired

_So, so tired _

So she clings to Aziraphale instead

She doesn't want to deal with anything

Until tomorrow

_And maybe not even then_

She just wants Aziraphale's

_Non sticky, _

_Thank goodness they're no longer sticky_

Hands to keep stroking her hair

Ze a warm comforting presence beside her

Shielding her from the world

_From the war inside her head_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!! <3
> 
> #Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!! 
> 
> Open series to see my detailed [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) statement or see [Poetry and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007304) series notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.


End file.
